Spare No Soul
by FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl
Summary: Ed is nowhere to be found. All that is left is a room that looks like a war-zone and an open window. Al is worried. When it is just a week after someone has had to kill, nothing can be predicted. EdWin...ish? T:Blood, language /Be nice!/ Small angst...
1. Chapter 1

_I realize I should be working on my other fics. But guess what? My head gave me a Christmas present! Writer's block! So, I can't think of what to do next in my Memory Loss (Tokyo Mew Mew ), Destined Devotion(+Anima), OR Sickness 64(FullMetal Alchemist) (which makes me sad because I really want to finish those!!). I also can't think of what to do in my newer ones, Dying to See You (Code Geass) or Is This How My World Ends? (Teen Titans). –Sigh- I'm just being lazy on War's Fever (FullMetal Alchemist). You should see some results soon, but don't get your hopes on, like, tomorrow or something. =^_^=_

By the way, this is another one with a bit of war angst. Plays a bit of a part, but not so much as "ZOMGOSHHE'SOFFATWARWHATAMIGONNADO?!" thing. ^_^

Enjoy!!

**Spare No Soul**

"Brother?" Alphonse asked into the darkness, hoping for some kind—any kind of response.

It, of course, was silent. Just as the rest of his tries had been… Nothing but silence.

Alphonse sighed. What was he to do? He couldn't find Edward, he had no idea where he was, and there was no way to contact him! Not to mention they were supposed to be at Winry's in two hours, and Ed had undoubtedly _promised _to be at Winry's. Granny was coming all the way from Risembool, too!

Al sighed. Ed had been gone for so long. It almost seemed as if he had left again. But he couldn't have. Not now.

…

Stupid economy.

Stupid military job.

Stupid disappearance!

Al internally smacked himself for thinking that way. Ed had to have some good reason to have gone missing, and the economy wasn't Ed's fault. Ed, who was only trying to even _have _a job, had kept his spot in the military so he could support who he needed to. Such as Winry, who had been having some problems seeing as automail was beginning to drop in sales, because no one could afford it, or tune-ups, anymore.

It was still irritating that he had left without a word, although.

Making one attempt, Al stopped at Ed's room. (They lived in the same house, but had their own privacy. Basically, it was two houses smacked together with a door and a wall separating them.) Al rarely entered Ed's side, as vice versa, without permission. But, under these circumstances, it was necessary.

Al rested his, gratefully, flesh hand the brass knob. He, then, used his other hand to softly knock. He wasn't going to be disrespectful. When, as he figured, no one came to the door, he turned the handle.

He stared into the darkness, all midnight enveloped but the unmade bed on the wall, where the window was open and moonlight was slightly making the room glow. Al rolled his eyes. "Ed is so carless sometimes." He turned to his left, feeling on the wall for the light switch. Finally finding it, he flipped it up. Turning back towards the rest of the lightened room with the intension of closing the window, Al gasped at the sight, and took a step backwards.

This obviously wasn't 'just left messy.' It looked like a war had just gone on in the room!

A table was turned over on the far side, and a lamp was broken from the fall. There were papers _everywhere, _and a bookshelf beside the bed was flipped onto its side, and books were scattered all around it.

Al found this odd. Ed could be carless, but he never _ever _neglected his books. Seeing as Ed loved reading, why would he? Al knew his brother must've read each book that used to be on the shelf several times.

Al took a step forward and felt something slide under his foot. He looked down and noticed the ripped piece of paper under his shoe, and bent down to pick it up. With one swift movement, it was in his hand. Turning it over, he stared at it, motionless, for a moment. There, in his hand, was a picture of Ed and Winry, laughing. Al had known Ed had it, and had kept it on his bedside table, framed, ever since it had been taken. Straight down the middle, the picture was ripped. Al dropped the picture, and it slid onto the floor.

There was definitely something wrong…much worse than Al had expected.

Alphonse rushed over to the window, and the cool night air bit his cheeks. He stared outside, but saw nothing but forest and the bit of the yard. He had no idea what to do next. He didn't want to worry Winry, but he thought of it best to call her. She'd be upset to know something happened to Edward, but it'd be even worse to tell her when he got to the party she had planned for so long. She was so excited for this party, and even more that Al had kept it a secret. Ed had thought Winry had invited them over for dinner, which he, of course, didn't turn down. Ed had had no idea it was surprise for him. A _Welcome Home _party it was supposed to be. Seeing as Ed had just came home from the six month war he'd been in, everyone thought he deserved a bit of a break, and a welcoming back to civilization. Back to his family. Back where he _belonged. _

Al dashed from the mess of a room and grabbed the nearest phone. Ed wouldn't mind if Al used his phone, especially if it had anything to do with saving his life. Al quickly dialed Winry's number.

_Riiiiiinnnnng._

_Riiiiiinnnnng._

_Riiiiiinnnnng._

"Hello?"

"Winry!"

"Oh, hey Al! Are you as excited as I am? I can't believe it's tonight!! An hour and a half! It seems like time is ticking too slow!"

Al took in a shaky breath.

"Al, what's wrong?"

"Winry, I think something happened to Brother."

"What do you mean, 'Something happened?'" Her voice was now coated in worry.

"Okay, well first I couldn't find him. I looked _everywhere_, but he was nowhere to be found! So, of course, I went into his side of the house, checked the rooms, and lastly checked his personal room."

"He's not sick is he? Is he acting funny? Do you think the whole war thing could've gone to his head?!" Winry, undoubtedly, was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Winry, his roomed looked like a war-zone. The window was crashed in. Tables were turned over. His bookshelf was a wreck. Not to mention one of his favorite pictures was torn almost completely in half! Winry, he's gone!"

"'Gone?'"

"I don't know where he's at! I think someone came after him!"

Pinako could be heard on the other line faintly. "Winry, what's wrong?"

"A-Al…What're we going to do?"

"I'm going to go find him."

"I'll help."

"No, Winry. I don't want you to get hurt, and you know for sure Ed would have a fit if he knew I let you come out into any mess there might be. But, be optimistic, Winry. Don't worry. It'll all be okay."

Soon afterward, Al hung up the phone. He grabbed every bearing he still had, and then dashed into Ed's room, leapt out the window, and sprinted into the forest.

_You better be alright, Brother!_


	2. Chapter 2

^_^ I wrote this chapter just because I was hit with inspiration soon after the creation of this story. :D Since this is soooo soon on, I'm not going to complain about the only having one review, but…

Because of that! I'd like to give a thanks to **shinespire**. I lovelovelove reviews~ XD

Okay, no further announcements. With this, I give you

**Chapter Two!**

All he could hear was his ragged breaths and his echoing footsteps.

He was in no condition to fight. He was exhausted, his shoulder still hurt, and his left knee didn't bend correctly. But, even through all the complaints, he could do nothing about the position he was in.

He heard an angry cry behind him, but he continued to run. He'd never been the type to flee, but in this case, pride wasn't all that important. Living, on the other hand, would come in handy. He'd have to be alive to build his pride back up, right?

When he reached the river, he just couldn't run anymore. He stopped and attempted to even his breathing, with no success. He turned around, and frowned. Of course, he hadn't gotten his hopes up for the man, who was now about ten feet away from him, to trip or get tired. But he had his wishes.

"Gotten tired, little one?"

He ignored the 'little' comment, and scoffed. But before he could reply, the other man had started talking again.

"Poor kid, you are. You can't run anymore, you're still haunted by that trip down south you had, and you're injured. Quite a mess you've gotten yourself into. Then again, I've never been one to pity." He dashed swiftly towards the younger boy, rubbing his wrists together and holding out his hands. An alchemical spark circled his arms. "You see, FullMetal, I really don't _care _was condition you're in now. All I know is that tomorrow, the famous FullMetal Alchemist will have gone missing, without a trace. Then, about two days later, a seventeen-year-old will be found downstream, right around a spot that's demolished from a quarrel with a country up above them." He jumped at Ed, who quickly dodged, making sure his automail didn't touch the man's hands. "And then they'll realize who you are, Edward. Then they'll see who you are. Who you _really _are. They'll realize that you're one of those who _killed, _more like _slaughtered, _all of those people. Do you know how many people died because of you and your groupies? Do you really know?" He smirked, and made another aim at Ed after sliding his wrists again. "Ten thousand, Edo, ten_ thousand _people died. And it's all thanks to you and you're group. How many of those you yourself killed? Only you know that. I'm sure you can remember every single one of their faces."

Ed knew he was being toyed with. He dodged, a bit slower this time, and had a feeling from the pit of his stomach that he was about to throw up. He couldn't stop the memories flooding to the front of his mind: person after person, blood-stained and dead as a doornail. He backed up as all of these pictures, these moments, came to mind. "N-No! That's not me!" He hit the wall behind him.

"Really, Edward, be reasonable. Can you have memories from someone else? Every victim wasn't killed by your hand? Are you sure that feeling of _blood _you have every day on your _hands _isn't _yours_? Then tell me, Edward, tell me who killed all those people! Tell me who it was if it wasn't you!"

This alchemist had nothing against the war. He had nothing against the killing of all of those people. The only thing he had a problem with right then was Edward. He could've cared less that ten thousand people died! It could've been ten million and he wouldn't have cared! All he wanted was for the boy who sent his brother to prison, where he faced a firing squad, to suffer. And after being drowned in his own pool of guilt, he'd kill him. Simple as that.

The man let the alchemy he still had built up fade. He placed a hand on Ed's shoulder, who flinched but made no attempt to escape. There was nowhere to run, and he couldn't run from everything that was swirling in his head. The alchemist gripped Ed's shoulder tighter and tighter, and slowly crimson liquid began to trickle from it and down his arm. "Come on, kid, scream! Scream in agony for me! It shouldn't be hard! You've heard so many, it should be easy to hear one, much less imitate one. I'm sure you've screamed recently, anyway. It wouldn't surprise me if you'd screamed today, or last night after waking up from another nightmare. But now you've carefully altered your room so your brother can't hear you. You don't want him to know you're pain, and you don't want him to worry. Your pain! Ha! What about all the pain _you _put _him _through?! Do you think he never screamed at night?"

After this, Ed snapped. "You don't know anything!" Ed used his left leg, and kicked the man with every ounce of energy he still had. After soaring through the air for several seconds the man made impact with ground, causing a large **thud **to echo through the midnight air.

Ed dropped to his knees, panting. He wasn't sure if he'd pass out or break down. He felt as if he was on the verge of both. There was a terrible throbbing bouncing around his shoulder, and he could tell his knee wasn't going to bend anytime soon. He knew he needed to get back home. Winry'd be angry if he was late for dinner. But he was near the city. That was at least a mile from his house. He grumbled at the thought. Could he just fall out there, and let a policeman find him? That sounded much better than walking home. But, being taken to emergency care in the military base wasn't being at Winry's house, eating her surly hard-worked-on dinner. Was it to be food and family, or sleep?

Before he could make a choice, he heard footsteps, running footsteps, coming towards him. He couldn't see, everything was happening too fast, but he knew he was in the air…falling…and hitting the ground.

He let out a ragged breath that was more of a swallowed scream than breathing. He saw the man's shoes in front of his face. The man began to speak as he lifted Ed off the ground by his shirt collar. "I'm not that easy to beat. If you scream, right now, I'll be a bit easier on you. Yes, you'll still die. Yes, it'll still be painful. But it won't be _as _painful. I promise." When he noticed Ed was making no effort let out any noise, he shook the blonde until his bones rattled. "Fine you stubborn scum! I'll just put you through a world of suffering!"

He quickly set down Ed on the ground, rubbed his wrists together, and an alchemical spark radiated over his arms. "Pay a visit to my brother, will you? I'm sure he'd enjoy it." He grabbed Ed's right arm, and the boy's entire body shook for a split second. His sparkling, golden eyes grew dull, and a bit of clear liquid dripped out of his lip. The man let go of the automail, and watched as Ed tipped backwards.

A _splash _could be heard echoing through the air that night, and the roar of the river wasn't able to cover the laugh that followed, a menacing, evil laugh that ricocheted off the walls of the the nearby streets. It was the kind of laugh that would make your skin crawl or something you'd wake up still hearing after a fresh nightmare.

Too bad this wasn't a dream.

Too bad you couldn't just take a deep breath and go back to sleep.

Too bad this was _real._

**PLEASE READ!!**

Now listen. This alchemist probably sounds like a stalker. No, he isn't a stalker. Actually, he's a professional in stuff like psychology. He reads body language, and yes people, he does in fact read the newspaper! He also got into some documents, things like that. So, just to clear things up, he IS NOT a stalker of Ed, I promise. If Ed did have a stalker, it'd be me. And that surely won't happen any time soon. -cough cough-

Also! I did, in fact, make up this time period. It's basically where Ed did get Al's body back, but they weren't able to return his limbs. That was the price he had to pay, yadda yadda. So, Ed still has automail, Al is flesh a blood, and Winry is…living by herself. =3 You're probably a bit confused about that, too, huh? Okay, so, Winry, Ed, and Al all live on the same street. Ed and Al live a bit farther down, but there are no houses in between them and Winry. The economy is on the fritz, so Winry's automail shop isn't doing as much business as she'd like it too. She lives in a two bedroom, one and a half bath house, where she studies medical text and automail parts. By the way, I don't know why she left Risembool. Don't ask me. Where they are is about an hour train ride from their hometown.

Okay. Phew. Now that that's cleared up, I hope you like it so far!!! Please review?


End file.
